uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Ange Ushiromiya
is the daughter of Rudolf and his current wife, Kyrie, she's Battler's younger sister. She couldn't come to Rokkenjima in 1986 due to sickness. After the incident on Rokkenjima, Ange is placed under the care of her last living relative Eva Ushiromiya. She attends St. Lucia Academy and is hated by Eva. In the world of 1998, she inherits the family headship and becomes the final Beatrice, ANGE-Beatrice. Despite not being on Rokkenjima herself, a future version of Ange plays a major role during the events of Alliance of the Golden Witch. During the events of 1986, Ange is six years old and was left behind due to sickness, which was mentioned early in Legend of the Golden Witch by Eva and Hideyoshi, and she later becomes the sole survivor from Rokkenjima besides her Aunt Eva. She loves her family very much, but almost never sees them, and due to that, she easily succumbs to loneliness, as shown during the Alliance of the Golden Witch, where she does not make any friends in St. Lucia's Academy and is often bullied by her classmates. Her only friends are Maria, Sakutarou, Mammon and the Seven Sisters of Purgatory. Mammon is her closest friend. In the 8th game, Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange isn't sick, making her able to finally participate in the family meeting of 1986. Relationships *Rudolf Ushiromiya - father *Kyrie Ushiromiya - mother *Battler Ushiromiya - brother *Juuza Amakusa - bodyguard *Eva Ushiromiya - aunt, legal guardian (post 1986) **EVA-Beatrice - predecessor *Maria Ushiromiya - cousin (Her witch teacher later in Alliance of the Golden Witch) *Seven Sisters of Purgatory - friends **Mammon - closest friend *Sakutarou - friend *Bernkastel - witch guardian *Featherine Augustus Aurora - master *Kasumi Sumadera - aunt *Jessica Ushiromiya - cousin *George Ushiromiya - cousin *Kinzo Ushiromiya - grandfather *Krauss Ushiromiya - uncle *Rosa Ushiromiya - aunt *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - aunt *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - uncle Appearance Ange Ushiromiya has dark blue eyes and auburn hair. Her hairstyle is usually in small pigtails (high), leaving most of her hair down. She secures her hair with a cheap accessory, given to her by her older brother, Battler Ushiromiya. As a young woman, she wears a black blazer with a black belt over a white collared shirt with a lavender bow tie, along with a white skirt, long black stockings, and plain black shoes. She wears a red armband with the Ushiromiya crest on her left arm. Kasumi Sumadera points out that she inherited the shape of Kyrie's eyes and nose. In addition, Ange seemed to be well-endowed which she also inherited from her mother. In her appearance as a six-year-old girl, she wears a green dress with a lavender bow and white socks and plain shoes; the Ushiromiya crest is displayed on her left sock. She also wears a golden butterfly key given to her by Battler. Personality Before the Rokkenjima incident, Ange was like any regular young girl; cheerful and upbeat who loves her family, especially her older brother Battler despite not seeing each other so often. She also hates being alone. After the events on Rokkenjima with Eva the only supposed survivor and the rest of her family dead, Ange's personality changed. Due to the hardship she had been put through from the loneliness she suffered and the pressure of being the next head, as well as being manipulated by Bernkastel into rejecting Eva as a surrogate mother, Ange lost her smile, developing her cold, calm, and cynical personality. As a young woman, Ange can also be sarcastic at times and like her brother, she has a habit of saying, "It's useless, it's all useless" during difficult situations. Despite her cold and calm front, she would sometimes be emotional, especially during the EP 7 Tea Party when she broke down after Bernkastel shows her the truth of the Rokkenjima Massacre. It can also be noted that deep down, because of her grief, she became bitter and lonely, resulting in Ange wanting to find the truth. It is also what clouded her memories on the happy moments she had with her family. Background Ange was Rudolf's illegitimate child with Kyrie, as at the time he was already married to Asumu. Because of this, Battler rebeled and left the Ushiromiya family, partly so that at the time Ange is born, she would have a loving home and family. After her birth, she had a nice childhood for the first six years of her life. She grew to be very close to her brother Battler, despite only meeting him on her birthdays. At some point in time, she sneaked into her parents' room and found Kyrie's diary which details on how much she hated Asumu. On one of her birthdays, she and her family went to an amusement park where her brother won cheap hair ornaments from a crane game, a possession which she would treasure for the rest of her life. She was also close to Maria, and would often play with her doll Sakutarou. She also attended every family conference. However, on the family conference of 1986, she was sick and so could not attend. However, in that same year, the Rokkenjima Massacre occurred with only her aunt, Eva, surviving the incident. As a result, she became her foster parent. When Eva took her in her care, she welcomed Ange with open arms, telling her that she could count on her for anything, so that they would slowly become happy again. At first, they had a good start for a good relationship, but this would eventually all come down to nothing. During tanabata, she made a wish for her family to come back. Then, on that night, a witch visited her telling her that she would grant her wish if she would deny Eva's offer of a loving relationship, in the guise of saying that she shouldn't let anyone take the position of her mother so easily and that her mother won't return if she accepts Eva and by also telling her that Eva was the cuplrit. Because she was still a child, she believed the witch, and followed the witch's instruction and her relationship with Eva was destroyed, even until the latter's death. As a teenager, she was enrolled at St. Lucia's. By the time she was already a teenager, it has already become common public knowledge that Eva would give all her assets to Ange by the time she dies. As a result, the public already started to believe in the Rudolf's family culprit theory, and thus she became a subject to bullying by her classmates, as her classmates believed that even though her brother and parents tried to take the gold for themselves, Ange would still inherit everything. It has also became public knowledge that she had a full-blooded relationship with Battler, and that they are not half-siblings. She has also learned all about the illegal and fraudulent businesses that her parents were involved in. ]]Because of this, she was a lonely teenager, and escaped her harsh reality by reading Maria's diary and creating imaginary friends. Through this, she was able to create an illusory version of Maria, Sakutarou and the Stakes of Purgatory. She also learned about Maria's life story before the Rokkenjima incident. She learned magic to become the Witch of Resurrection and learned how to summon the Stakes of Purgatory, although initially, she was only able to summon Mammon, who later on became her close friend. For a bit, her teenage years became a bit bright and happy and eventually was able to summon all seven sisters, who eventually became her Furniture. At the same time, however, bullying became much more harsh, and one day, she asked her Furniture to kill her bullies, but they couldn't, and so one by one, they refused her order, and at the same time denied their existence, thus killing them. She also ended up killing Maria, Sakutarou and finally her best-friend, Mammon, who told her that in the end she is just a lonely person. It was not until that at the end of her graduation she would be able to summon them again. On Eva's deathbed, she finally asked her what happened on Rokkenjima, but ultimately, Eva refused to tell her and told her to ask her parents who are now in hell. She dies without an answer and Ange inherited all of Eva's assets. This marked the beginning of her search for the truth of Rokkenjima. Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Ange is mentioned at the begining of the game by Eva asking how is she doing and Kyrie replying that she is sick and is staying with her family. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Gretel Ange arrives.png|Ange crashes the Witches Tea Party Tumblr mspsjcHiGu1s9gqr8o5 1280.png|Ange jumps off the building Ange is summoned into the Meta-World as a piece by Bernkastel to help Battler regain his lost courage/confidence. She first appears in the ??? scene, to stop Battler from signing a document that states that he acknowledges the existence of witches. While stopping her brother, she fights against some goats and Beatrice realizes that Ange is the Head of the Ushiromiya family in the future as well as Bernkastel's piece. World of 1998 After inheriting all of the assets and Ushiromiya headship from Eva, Ange was later found in the rooftop. As soon as she was about to jump off the building, she met Bernkastel, who tells her to become her piece. She accepts her offer and Okonogi's guards came after her telling her that it was dangerous. Not heeding their warning, she jumps off the building. Alliance of the Golden Witch Gretel When Battler asks her name, she tells him to call her 'Gretel'. Bernkastel had given Ange one golden rule, that in order to stay with her beloved brother, she must never reveal her identity to him. Though, when Battler falls into utter depression and defeat, Ange tries to regain it and tells him that his little sister is waiting for him back at home. "Don't leave me...alone..." Ange says. Battler soon realizes that the Ange of 1986 is waiting for him, and then the thought of 'Gretel' being his sister quickly consumes his mind. Though, before he can say anything to her, Ange is painfully ripped to shreds and disappears from the Meta-World. World of 1998 During the credits it is stated that Ange died in 1998. Dawn of the Golden Witch ANGE-Beatrice Ange makes an appareance in the sixth game, ''Dawn of the Golden Witch. She is rudely awakened by Amakusa, who tells her she had an appointment with someone. She realizes that she is in the room of an infamous author, Tohya Hachijo, who wrote novels about what happened during the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Case of 1986. Ange doesn't believe what Tohya wrote and quickly discerns that Tohya Hachijo is the witch Featherine Augustus Aurora. After much discussion and arguing, Featherine hands Ange a copy of her newest work: Dawn of the Golden Witch. Ange is then given the opportunty to find out the truth of Rokkenjima, by herself, by reading the manuscript. During that time, he is shocked how Battler became the new Game Master as well as his new motives in reviving Beatrice. She continues to read to learn why Beatrice later became so important to Battler. Ange also later becames displease in her brother's initial cold treatment to the Chick Beatrice; while even though Ange still had a grudge against Beatrice, Ange agrees with Chiyo Kumasawa in how Battler's behavoir was very displeasing for any woman and grew sympathetic to the Chick Beatrice. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Ange is summoned by Bernkastel to watch the true events of what transpired on Rokkenjima where she is tortured with the story of her parents Rudolf and Kyrie being the true culprits. In the end after watching the events all the way through she is ripped apart by Bernkastel. At the end of the story Meta-Battler finds young Ange in the Chapel and she asks him to tell her what happened on Rokkenjima in October, 1986. Twilight of the Golden Witch Ange was crying in the Chapel and tells Battler that everyone are saying that Rudolf and Kyrie are the culprits. Battler consoles her then she asks what happened on Rokkenjima that day. Battler agrees to tell her what happened. She then asks her brother if it was a scary or sad story, to which her brother replies that it is for her to decide. Battler then tells her that what she really wants is to be there on that day, not know what happened. He goes on to tell her that since he is now the Game Master, he decided to invite her on that day. and Ange enter the eighth game]]Ange then asks if she can stay there forever in which Battler replies again that it is for her to decide. Then Battler gives Ange a key necklace. Battler then tells Ange that it is hers alone and tells her that she does not need to listen to everything he says, but if she believes everything he tells her then she will pick the best choice he has planned for her. As they proceed to exit the Chapel, Ange notices a book with a key lock and asks if the key she was given is meant to open the lock. Suddenly, Battler replied with a dark and slightly angry tone to not touch that book. Then Battler's tone changed again this time telling her that he will now take her to Rokkenjima on October 4th 1986 as they exit the Chapel. 's diary]] After reading the Book of Truth, she begins to break down refusing to accept her parents as the culprit, blaming Eva for the murders and begins to jump on the City of Books. In a real world perspective, she jumped off the skyscraper and was not caught by the safety net and died. She then turned into scraps of meat and was sent to oblivion. But she was rescued by Beatrice. She later woken up by her parents and she begins to plot with Battler and the others to stop Featherine and Bernkastel from revealing the truth of Rokkenjima. In the Trick ending, Ange is seen holding a present from Kinzo, which she then throws into the water. When Amakusa asks her why she did this, she shoots him and Captain Kawabata, suspecting them of trying to kill her. Her fate afterward is unknown. The Trick ending is present in manga version of ''Twilight, but this scenario doesn't actually happen. It is just Ange's visualization about an alternative reality, where she doesn't accept the truth about Rokkenjima's tragedy. The manga version also implies some connection between Ange and Erika. In the Magic ending, Ange resigns her position as the head of the Ushiromiya family and leaves Okonogi in charge of her family's estates and to deal with the Sumadera family. Through arrangements made by Okonogi, she retires to live privately and becomes the last Beatrice. Decades later, Ange establishes herself as a writer named , whose most well-known work is an adventure series called . As a writer, she finally meets Tohya Hachijo again. During this meeting, she realizes that the real Tohya Hachijo is her brother. While they go their separate ways, Ange eventually invites Tohya to the Fukuin House for a Halloween Party, saying it will finally allow Battler to leave Tohya. Magical Abilities Ange inherited the titles of Golden Witch and Endless Witch from Eva, as well as the name Beatrice. She was taught magic by the witch form of Maria through Maria's diary. When ANGE-Beatrice's magical abilities manifest, she is recognized as The Witch of Resurrection, as she was able to resurrect Sakutarou from the remainders of his vessel; a feat that Beatrice was unable to accomplish, since she believed Rosa destroyed Sakutarou by denying his existence. Ange is also able to summon the Seven Stakes of Purgatory as well, even in areas full of anti-magic toxin. Because she hails from 12 years in the future, ANGE-Beatrice has developed a high-magical resistance, making her dangerous to witches, who see her as the ideal witch-hunting witch. While Ange herself denies the existence of magic, she admits that it can exist for others. In addition to her magical abilities, Ange appears to demonstrate close combat skills, as she was able to single-handedly defeat several Goat Butlers in the anime series at the end of the third arc. In Twilight of the Golden Witch, Ange fully unlocks her magical abilities, now able to revive anything she wishes to within the cat-box. Quotes *"People live in order to be satisfied. And they hope to die while still satisfied. So, not knowing how to make yourself become satisfied is very tough." *"Criticism of yourself as you're observed by others doesn't matter. If your existence is firmly acknowledged by you yourself, that's enough. If you can live with confidence in yourself, surely you can accept any kind of lifestyle." *"Because magic exists for people who believe. Even if I don't. If someone believed, then magic will exist in the human world." *"Keep the jokes to your hairstyle." *"Keep the jokes to your clothing." *"Skipping school for one day might not be a problem, but if you skip for three days in a row, it'd be really hard to convince yourself to go back." *"Pieces move according to their player's directions. And they are incapable of moving in any other way." *"Even if you have two of the exact same person, they could change enormously depending on their upbringing." *"No person can become a replacement for another. Not even the past version of themselves." *"A result without an observer can possess an endless number of ways in which it might have occured. Humans, who can't grasp anything more than a single possibility, are unable to imagine anything." *"No idiot would want to be friends with an unmoving, unspeaking telephone pole. However, unmoving and unspeaking is exactly what you'd want from a telephone pole." *"If two people love each other, what other miracle could they possibly need to be together?" *"Just like some people say men don't belong in the kitchen, there's also a sense that women should stay out of financial affairs." Trivia *St. Lucia shares the same name as the school Shion Sonozaki attended in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Interestingly, both Ange and Shions original visual novel sprites share the same emblem on their upper left arm. However their uniforms are significantly different. **Although not related, Saint Lucia is an island Agatha Christie visited on holiday to influence her works. Her story And Then There Were None was an influence for Umineko No Naku Koro ni. In the novel, people are on an island killed one by one and no one can figure out who the murderer is; all the murders happen according to a song/poem. *"Ange" means "Angel" in french. *Ange hates seaweed, and would secretly put it all on battler's plate when she was young. *It is revealed in Tsubasa that the reason for Ange's hate towards Eva was caused by Bernkastel telling her when she was a child that scorning Eva would bring her family back to life. *Ange's pseudonym, Yukari Kotobuki, derives from the characters used to write "Ange" (縁寿); the character '縁' can be read as "Yukari" and the character '寿' can also be read as "Kotobuki". *She and Virgilia are fujoshi and really enjoy creating and collecting yaoi involving mostly Battler but some times other males as well. **This is only shown in the spin-off games and joke stories. It's validity in the actual story is questionable. * In the spin-off 2D fighting game; Ougon Musou Kyoku, Ange is shown to have longer hair; reaching up to her midback. The same appearance alteration is present for Rosa as well. * Her alternate palette in Ougon Musou Kyoku is of her St. Lucia school'' uniform. * Her birthday is on 6/17 and her blood type is A. *The manga's representation of "Trick ending", in ''Twilight of the Golden Witch, implies that Erika may be actually very related to Ange, as Ange talks just like Erika before killing Amakusa, and all of Erika's speech balloons are drawn in double lines (as if there are two people talking at same time). In fact, Erika might be some kind of anti-fantasy persona of Ange. de:Ange Ushiromiya es:Ange Ushiromiya pl:Ange Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Witches